<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gravity by Liza1031</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099748">Gravity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031'>Liza1031</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [85]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anderson-Hummerl Family, Comfort, Hurt, Husbands, Love, M/M, Marriage, Past Mpreg, Sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:21:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt hasn’t been a good mommy.</p><p>One-shot based on the song Gravity by With Confidence.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [85]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gravity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a rewrite from an old work that I've uploaded in the past so some different names may appear. If you see any, kindly let me know. Thanks &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Blaine picked up his daughter, Selene from school and just returned home. She couldn't wait to tell Kurt about the exciting day she had. She told her daddy as soon as she got into the car, going on and on about all the things she learned in third grade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the house, Blaine unlocked the door and Selena ran in fast to find Kurt. He was on the couch trying to feed Mason. "Mommy! Mommy! Guess what!" Selene beams, running towards him. He wasn't paying attention. He was more focused on Mason. "Mommy! Don't you wanna hear about how school was today?" She asked, getting excited to tell him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Honey, mommy would love to hear about school today but I have to feed Mason and I can't do that with you nagging at me." Kurt explains and Blaine saw his poor little girl’s face fall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay mommy." She frowns. It was evident that all the excitement had left her body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine’s little girl was upset because Kurt won't pay attention to her. Ever since Mason was born, he's become Kurt’s only responsibility.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt walked away into another room while Blaine watched Selene go up to her room to do her homework.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was so smart for an eight year old no wonder she got a special award at school. Blaine was so proud of her and promised to take her out for ice cream later but from the looks of it, it might just be the two of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed and let Selene be for now so he sat with Kurt who was finally feeding Mason. "Where did Selene go?" He asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's doing her homework. Um Kurt you know Selene has news to share with you." Blaine says, hoping he would want to know. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh yea what...All done baby boy? Good job Mason" Kurt smiles down at his son and wipes his milk stained mouth, getting caught off guard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kurt?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is it Blaine?" He asks, cocking an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Never mind." Blaine answered and sat back in the chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was about 5 o'clock and Kurt was making dinner. Blaine was in the living room with Mason laying on his chest while he was watching tv.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Selene's been in her room ever since they got home from school. He checked on her a few times and made sure she was okay. She had a smile on her face but he knew she was expecting to see Kurt. She missed her mommy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Selene! Blaine! Dinner's ready!"Kurt shouts from the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright baby boy. Daddy's gonna put you in your bouncer." Blaine turns off the tv and carries the baby to the dining room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he was fixing Mason’s seat, Selene came down and sat in her usual spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So Selene, what did you wanna tell mommy before?" Kurt asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I got student of the month at school." She says, taking a bite of her mashed potatoes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh yeah. That's cool." He smiled at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn't seem as happy about it anymore. "The ceremony is next Thursday at nine in the morning." She said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'll be there!" Kurt exclaims and Blaine pats her back to let her know that it was okay now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After dinner, the four of them made it to the ice cream place and sat at a booth enjoying their sundaes.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>-Thursday-</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt and Blaine were almost out the door to go to Selene's school for her ceremony, but of course Kurt had to change Mason's diaper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go ahead Blaine, I'll meet you there." He says, bringing the baby with him to the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay. Text me when you're on your way." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright." He had laid Mason down onto his changing mat and began to unbutton his onesie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine walked out to his car and drove to Selene's school. He waited fifteen minutes for Kurt to show up with Mason before the ceremony started but Kurt never came. So Blaine went inside alone and sat close to the stage so he could see his little girl sparkle up there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kept texting Kurt like there was no tomorrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Where the hell are you?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>It's about to start! Hurry up!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Is everything okay?!</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine was becoming annoyed with how his husband has been acting and just put his phone down as the ceremony commenced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blain saw Selene walk onto the stage with her fellow classmates who were chosen to accept this award as well. She spotted her father and waved, radiating with excitement until she didn’t see her mommy anywhere. She was looking for Kurt but he wasn't there and from the looks of it, he wasn't coming anytime soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One by one they got called to get their award and when Selene's name was called, Blaine took his phone out to get some pictures and a video to capture the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Selene Anderson-Hummel has been chosen by her teacher and peers to receive the citizenship award. Her teacher says, Selene is a wonderful student and is very caring and concerned about her friends and others. She always puts herself last and makes sure everyone has what they need for the day. She's a sweet young girl and we all hope for the best in her future...Congratulations sweetie." The principal says, handing her the certificate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Selene held it in front of her letting the lady take her picture before going back to where was standing before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine’s phone then buzzed and he saw there was a text from Kurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Blaine! Mason got sick! I can't make it! Tell Selene I love her and that I will make it up to her and I will see her at home.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>He frowned and rolled his eyes. Of course he wasn’t mad at his son, afterall he is only a baby, he was more so upset with Kurt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After everyone else received their awards, the students were able to go see their parents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Selene ran right into her father’s arms and he squeezed her tightly. "Daddy!" she squealed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi baby! Congratulations!" Blaine smiles and presses a kiss to her cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you! Where's mommy and Mason?" She asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He couldn't make it baby. Mason got sick...I'm sorry Sel." Blaine sadly explains, looking down disappointed at his husband. "Come on, I'm taking you home early and we can go out for lunch. Just me and you. Would you like that?" He asked, taking her little hand in his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I would love that daddy." She spoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine smiled and held her hand as they walked to the main office. "Alrighty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He signed her out then they left the school, making their way to his car parked across the street.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They drove to her favorite restaurant and sat at their usual booth that usually fits four people but will only be seating two .</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She got her chicken tender and fries, every kid's dream, and Blaine got a simple turkey club.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Daddy, why didn't mommy come?" Selena asks, while munching on her fries. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I told you baby, Mason got sick so he had to stay home with him. But he told me to tell you that he loves you and will make it up to you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Does he love me anymore?"  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine eyebrows flip upward as he frowns at her question. "Of course he loves you. It's just when babies are very small they need a lot of attention. He doesn't ignore you on purpose baby he just wants to make sure Mason is all set with what he needs." He tells her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Selene let out a sigh and ate the rest of her food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine felt so bad for her. Was Kurt not realizing he was tearing their daughter down?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>---</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kurt?" Blaine called out. He and Selene just walked through the front door after going out for lunch. He placed his daughter’s book bag down against the stairs and walked around hoping to find him somewhere. "Kurt?" He called out again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "I'm in our bedroom." Kurt shouts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can I watch a movie down here daddy?" Selene asks..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure. You know how to do it right?" He asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nods her head and picks out a DVD before putting it into the DVD player.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine walked upstairs and into his bedroom. He saw Kurt laying on top of the blankets with Mason asleep beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey. I finally got him to sleep." He whispers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's nice." Blaine said with a blank expression. He wasn't concerned about Mason at the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's wrong? Where's Selene?" Kurt asks, while sitting up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's downstairs...Kurt we need to talk." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay.” Kurt looks up, somewhat concerned. “About what?" He asked moving over so Blaine could sit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine shut the door and made sure it was locked so Selene couldn't come in. He made his way over to the bed and sat at a reasonable distance from his husband.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's gotten into you lately?" He asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Me?!” Kurt retorts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don't you think again Kurt!" Blaine spat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's there to think about?" He asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm, gee I don’t know. Maybe, about how our daughter thinks you don't love her anymore."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now why would she think that?" He asks as if Blaine was joking around with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because you haven't spent any time with her since Mason was born. You didn't even come to her ceremony today. She really wanted you to be there and you let her down." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Blaine, I told you the baby was sick!" He spoke louder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You could've left him with my parents for an hour. He would’ve been just fine with them." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt silenced at that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know how bad it is to hear our little girl ask if her mommy loves her anymore? No, well it hurts a lot." Blaine tells him and watches his husband’s face fill with sadness. "She was so sad but she still put a smile on her face because she's such a happy little girl that it's almost for her to show all the emotion inside her." Blaine moved closer to his husband and grabbed his hand. "Kurt, all our daughter does is ask about you when you're not there. You're her mother and she feels like you are always mad at her when you never want to talk or pay any attention to her." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I fucked up." He quietly whispers as tears pricked at his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes you did. Now our daughter is secluding herself from seeing you because she's been ignored for the past two months. So please, think about how you’ve been acting and when you’re ready apologize to her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine got up and was just about to leave the room, Kurt stopped him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No wait!" He turned around feeling Kurt’s hand wrap around his arm. "Let me go talk to her. I have to fix this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine opened the door and showed him out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kurt, don't break her heart." I said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I won't Blaine. I promise...I love you." He leans forward and places a heated kiss onto Blaine’s lips before going downstairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Kurt made his way downstairs, his heart broke. Hearing what Blaine had to say regarding Selene broke his heart. He didn't realize he was treating her so wrongly. He wasn't being a good mom to her and she deserved more than an apology.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His palms were starting to sweat due to how nervous he was getting about talking to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What if she was mad at him forever? What if she doesn't love him anymore?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All these thoughts were racing through his mind, but soon came to a halt when he spotted his daughter on the couch engrossed in whatever movie she was watching. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Selene?" He carefully approaches her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes mommy?" She asks, looking at the tv and not at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can we talk for a minute baby?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess." She pauses her movie then turns to face him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look baby, you know mommy is very sorry for not paying that much attention to you lately. I know I've been spending a lot of time with Mason. I'm not doing it purposely, it's just babies are very important when they're this young. And it's hard for me to do things for both of you because Mason needs mommy at times too." He explains to her, watching as her eyes fill with tears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But you never let me talk to you and you didn't come today. I really wanted you there mommy and I didn't see you sitting next to daddy. He's the only one that loves me in this family." She whimpers and uses tiny fists to rub her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That is not true! Your daddy and I love you so much. More than you could possibly imagine. You're our only daughter and we are so proud and happy for you Selene. You're growing into a smart young girl. I want you to know that I will always love you no matter what. And that I'm sorry for how I've been treating you. How about tomorrow me and you spend the day together? You don't have to go to school and we can do whatever you want just me and you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Selene doesn’t respond and instead sits there, continuing to rub her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweet girl.” Kurt pulls her into his arms and rubs circles along her back. “I am so sorry for making you feel like that. Please let me make it up to you baby. Will you accept mommy's apology?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes." She sniffles against the crook of his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can I get a hug and kiss?" He asks, hopeful she’ll say yes again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She squeezed her small arms around him and placed a kiss to his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you baby. Don't ever change." He whispers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you too, mommy." She says and went back to watching her movie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt made his way back to the stairs and was startled by Blaine who was standing there with a smile on his face, obviously having heard everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you." He mouthed and leaned down to kiss his husband.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt shook his head and melted into the kiss as they walked back upstairs together. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>